The present invention is directed towards a dispensing apparatus for metallic foil or the like, particularly applicable to that used by beauticians and hair stylists to color or highlight hair.
Several conventional processes having been in use for selectively coloring or highlighting hair. In one prior art process, a perforated cap is placed on the subject's head, with one or more locks of hair pulled through the various perforations in order to segregate them from the remainder of the hair under the cap. These selected locks of hair can then be colored by a conventional hair coloring procedure, such as by painting with hair coloring or bleaching solutions.
Another more recent approach is with the use of metallic foil, typically aluminum foil. With this procedure, the beautician isolates a lock of hair to be colored, and places the isolated lock on a pre-cut strip of foil. The hair coloring solution is then applied to the lock of hair supported on the foil such as by painting, and the treated lock of hair is then wrapped in the foil for a period of time so that the hair coloring solution can take effect. This procedure is then repeated with further locks of hair, until the desired amount of hair has been treated. In this manner, hair can be highlighted (e.g., a gradient of color from lighter to darker can be obtained), colored, bleached, etc.. Wax paper can also be used instead of metallic foil.
However, it is readily apparent that the foregoing procedure is tedious, cumbersome and time consuming. Generally the foil or paper used must be pre-cut into strips of the appropriate size, and laid out for the beautician so that they are readily accessible during the coloring procedure. In addition, where multiple colors are employed in a single coloring operation, the containers or bowls housing these liquid coloring solutions have a tendency to spill.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide apparatus and a method for successively dispensing metallic foil or paper, thereby providing ready and easy access to the foil or paper without pre-cutting.